The present disclosure relates to the field of computers, and specifically to webpages generated on computers. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to webpages that are generated as mashups.
A mashup page (“mashup”) is a webpage that incorporates content from different resources into a single webpage. The term “mashup” has its etymological basis in popular music, in which music from one genre (e.g., hip-hop) uses music from another genre (e.g., classic rock) as a background/backdrop to a lead rap vocal. In an analogous manner, a mashup webpage takes content from different sources and displays that content on a single page.
With the advent of Web 2.0, businesses are becoming more reliant on the use of mashup technologies as a way to resolve unique business needs more quickly and dynamically or to perform their daily tasks and activities. Mashups create situational applications by allowing an end user to place different components together onto a single page. A standardized design that allows for loose coupling of components allows these different pieces to work together as a single application, even though they were not explicitly designed to work with one another.